Duncan's Stupid Moment
by Leo Dane
Summary: Duncan kisses Gwen in the confessional after he returns to the game in "I See London", but he doesn't expect Gwen to shove him away. Or for Gwen's boyfriend to see him try to kiss her and react quite appropriately for the situation - mad as hell! A short little oneshot featuring one of my favorite pairings, Gwen/Tyler!


**Disclaimer: Total Drama and all its characters are property of Teletoon and Cartoon Network.**

* * *

"...And how could you think it was okay to just...just...LEAVE like that?!" Courtney was yapping into Duncan's ear. "Because it was NOT!"

Duncan tried to keep himself from covering his ears, because he knew that wouldn't go over well for Courtney. Neither would trying to defend himself, or even arguing with her just a little bit.

Duncan used to find Courtney's attitude, bossiness, and possessiveness cute and attractive. But after dealing with her for the six months after Total Drama Action, Duncan had slowly grown tired of how Courtney always tried to change him and make him who SHE wanted him to be, instead of just letting their relationship be what it was. She was constantly yelling at him for being himself. Duncan had hoped that Courtney would mellow out after he won the million on Total Drama Action, but apparently the Courtney he had fallen in love with was gone. Duncan missed the Courtney from way back on Camp Wawanakwa, the one he fell for in the first place.

But now, Duncan had kind of grown sick of Courtney's treatment of him, and he wanted out.

"Ugh!" Courtney was stomping her foot now. She put her hands on her hips and gave him a very angry glare. "Abandon me again, and it will NOT BE PRETTY,"

_It's not really pretty reuniting with you, "Princess" _Duncan thought.

"Now...come here you big lug!" Courtney suddenly hugged him, surprising the criminal. "I'm not really mad, I just missed you!"

Duncan didn't believe that for a moment. Courtney was angry, and he had no doubt she would soon go back to nitpicking every little thing about him. He didn't want that. There was another girl he had his eye on...

And she suddenly appeared from the other end of the plane.

Gwen.

Duncan looked at her from over Courtney's shoulder and he smiled. Now Gwen was the girl for him. They were so alike, they liked the same things and she would never be so jealous or bossy towards him like Courtney. Plus, he knew she liked him back. He remembered the time he watched her webshow, and heard her call him "hot".

Gwen, meanwhile, noticed she had walked in on a private moment and smiled at him.

Duncan smirked back, and he decided to send Gwen a message. "Every time I was running from the cops, I was thinking of you," he said. He felt Courtney smile, but those words weren't meant for her. They were meant for Gwen, and they were one hundred percent true.

Gwen heard them, and Duncan could see she understood they were directed at her, not Courtney. She suddenly looked very uncomfortable, and she turned around and walked back to where she came from.

Duncan raised an eyebrow at that. _Wonder what's up, _he thought as Courtney released him from the hug and began yapping again. He shrugged inwardly. _Uh, probably nothing to worry about. She's totally got it bad for me._

* * *

The Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot (Duncan could not believe he was stuck on a team with that name) elimination ceremony had just finished up. Duncan, Alejandro, and Tyler had voted off Owen in a 3-2 vote. Tyler had been surprised at Alejandro's choice of who to eliminate. Apparently, Noah has said something nasty about Alejandro during the challenge in London. Alejandro insisted though that Noah was his problem, and he would take care of it. Personally, Duncan didn't care who they voted off but he admitted he'd rather have Owen around than Noah. At least he could count on Owen for votes.

Now, Duncan was walking towards the confessional after taking a quick peak into First Class. Courtney, Heather, the stalker and the geek were all relaxing and didn't see him, but the criminal had noticed one pasty-skinned Goth girl was missing.

Duncan smirked as he came up to the confessional. Listening closely, he could hear Gwen talking inside. He was almost certain she was angsting over what to do about him.

He was going to just jiggle the handle to get her attention, but to his surprise the handle turned all the way, signaling he could open the door if he wished. _Must be broken, _he thought.

_Now, time to make my move._

Duncan opened the door all the way, stepping into the confessional, where Gwen was seated on the closed toilet. _Sweet, it'll be caught on camera. I get my new girl, and the show gets some sweet ratings out of it too. Chris will LOVE that, _he thought.

"Oh my gosh!" Gwen cried, standing up and looking shocked. "I didn't lock the door?"

"The lock's busted," Duncan answered. He noticed Gwen was nursing a very red hand. "What happened to your paw?" he asked, pointing at it and smirking playfully.

"This is so stupid but..." Gwen trailed off, looking down at her hand and muttering. "I don't know!"

The goth girl looked back and gave Duncan a friendly smirk. "And I'm sooo glad you're here to mock me about it,"

Duncan smirked again. He knew Gwen would be stoked he was back in the game.

"Me too," Duncan answered, deciding to just dive in and get all the sexual tension out of the way. He walked right up to Gwen, almost pressing himself against her, and lightly gripped her burnt hand.

"Ow!" Gwen said, looking up at Duncan with a mock scowl. "Hey!"

Duncan smiled, and Gwen smiled back. Deciding this was the perfect moment, Duncan leaned in and kissed Gwen right on the lips. This was the moment he was waiting for as he deepened the kiss. _Way better than Courtney, any day!_

However, to his shock, a couple seconds after he started kissing her, Duncan felt himself being shoved off by the goth girl. Gwen was gaping at him, her mouth dropped in shock and anger.

"Duncan?!" she cried, backing up against the window of the bathroom. "What is wrong with you?"

Duncan furrowed his brow in confusion. Was she getting cold feet or something?

"I was kissing you, Pasty," Duncan said. "Should I have given you a warning?"

He smirked. "I thought you liked surprises,"

"Duncan, no!" Gwen shouted.

"If you're worried about Courtney, no sweat," Duncan said, waving his hand dismissively. "It's you I want, not her,"

He was sure that line would impress her, but Gwen still looked mad. But then she looked behind him and frowned. "Oh crap..." she muttered.

"What," Duncan heard a low and angry voice behind him. "Do you think you're doing with MY GIRLFRIEND?!"

Duncan felt a hand grab him by the back of the shirt and throw him out of the confessional. The criminal cried out as he slammed into the wall of the plane hallway. Rubbing his head, he looked up to see what bozo just had the nerve to do that to him. He blinked in surprise at who was standing above him with clenched fists and an enraged look on his face.

"Tyler?"

The brown-haired jock heaved, his teeth bared and his eyes looking wide with fury. "You piece of crap!" he shouted, shaking his fist.

"Whoa, what the heck is your problem man?" Duncan demanded, standing up and glaring back at the jock. "Stay out of this!"

"I'm not gonna stay out of it when you're kissing Gwen!" Tyler cried, his race red with fury. Duncan felt a little surprised at how intimidating the usually idiotic tracksuit wearing teenager looked right now.

Still, he wasn't going to back down. "What the hell do you care?" Duncan said.

"Tyler, calm down!" Gwen said, running out of the confessional bathroom and grabbing onto Tyler's arm.

"CALM DOWN?!" Tyler shouted, turning to look at Gwen. "He _kissed _you!"

"Yeah, I'm aware of that," Gwen said with a displeased look on her face, rubbing her lips with her arm.

Duncan was offended. "Yeesh, harsh," he muttered.

The punk cried out when Tyler whipped around and grabbed onto his shirt, hoisting him off his feet and against the wall.

"You're dead!" the jock shouted, pulling his fist back.

"Tyler, don't!" Gwen yelled. "He doesn't know!"

"Know what?" Duncan asked, no longer angry but considerably confused. "What the hell does Tyler care if I kiss you?"

Mentioning it seemed to not be the best idea, because Tyler's face became even more angry (it didn't seem possible, but it did) and he threw his fist back and punched Duncan right in the eye.

"OW!" Duncan cried, holding his head in pain. Tyler let go of him to nurse his sore hand, and Duncan decided to make a break for it, heading straight into the middle area of the plane where the teams met for briefing on challenges.

Noah and Alejandro were already there, standing a couple feet apart from each other.

"What if with all the yelling? It's hard enough getting any sleep in that deathtrap of an economy class," Noah grumbled.

"Amigos, what is the problem?" Alejandro asked, looking concerned. He blinked in surprise when he saw Duncan's eye. "Duncan, what happened to you?"

"Tyler's lost it!" Duncan yelled. "He punched me out of nowhere!"

"Why would he do that?" Noah asked. "Not that I don't believe you didn't deserve it, but why would he?"

"He's freaking out because I kissed Gwen," Duncan said.

Alejandro and Noah both looked shocked. "You kissed Gwen?" Alejandro cried.

Duncan smirked. "Yeah I did," he said, feeling proud of himself. Sure, Gwen seemed a little freaked out, but he was sure she'd get over it.

However, Noah and Alejandro were both shaking their heads. "Oh, estupido..." Alejandrom muttered.

"You really did have it coming this time," Noah noted.

Duncan was about to retort, but someone behind him interrupted. "Got that right! TAKE THAT!"

Tyler charged forward, tackling Duncan to the floor, and he began punching and kicking the punk as best as he could. To the spectators, which grew to include a frantic Gwen rushing into the room after Tyler, it was actually a little surprising to see Tyler acting in such a way - and actually kicking Duncan's ass!

When Duncan managed to kick Tyler off of him and duck underneath a table, coming out on the other end and standing up, he had bruises on his face and legs.

"Fuck!" he cursed, rubbing his arm, which was sore from Tyler twisting it. _I just got my ass kicked by that loser jock wannabe? What the hell?_

"Tyler, calm down, please!" Gwen was begging, as she and Alejandro held Tyler's arms back. "You're going to freak everybody else out!"

"LET ME AT HIM! HE IS GOING TO DIE!" Tyler was yelling.

"What the heck is going on in here?!"

Heather, Courtney, Sierra, and Cody had all run into the room, having heard the commotion from first class.

"Nothing!" Duncan cried frantically, eyes darting from Gwen to Tyler to Courtney. "Nothing at all, just go back to first class ladies!"

"DUNCAN KISSED GWEN!"

_Dammit Tyler!_

"WHAT?!" Courtney screeched.

"Are you trying to get yourself kicked off already?" Heather demanded, looking somewhere between annoyed and amused at this new development.

"YOU KISSED GWEN? GWEN?! AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH?" Courtney shouted, stomping over to Duncan and looking infuriated.

Duncan glared back at her. "You mean everything you PUT ME THROUGH," he corrected sarcastically. "I'm sick of the way you treat me - Gwen's the perfect girl for me!"

"YOU PRICK! ARE YOU REALLY THAT DUMB?" Courtney yelled.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! LET ME GO SO I CAN KILL HIM!" Tyler's shouted next.

"Estoy rodeado de monos locos hormonales," Alejandro mumbled under his breath.

"Okay, seriously, what is up with you, you crazy jock?" Duncan cried. "Why are you so hung up on me kissing Gwen?"

"You're joking right?" Heather asked.

"Oh my gosh, the viewers are going to go absolutely crazy over this!" Sierra cheered, ignoring the tension in the room.

"Haven't you watched the show at all?" Cody asked.

Duncan paused. He HADN'T watched any of the show after he quit in Egypt. A nagging feeling of worry began to grow in his stomach, as he realized he must've missed something big. "Uh...no?" he ventured carefully.

"If you had," Noah said. "You would've known that Tyler and Gwen are _dating_,_"_

...Yeah, something big like that.

Duncan's mind turned to static as he processed this information. Tyler and Gwen? _Tyler _and _Gwen_?

"What-they are?" Duncan asked dumbly. He was starting to feel uneasy, as everyone was staring at him with incredelous looks.

"No shit, just look at him," Heather snarked, pointing at Tyler, who was still seething and giving Duncan a very intense I-wish-you-would-die look. "You made a move on his girl - he's _pissed_,"

"I didn't know!" Duncan insisted, holding up his hands and backing up. "How could I ever guess Gwen would go for him?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gwen demanded.

"I thought you liked me!" Duncan said. "We have so much in common - what the heck do you see in that talentless, clumsy, dumbass?"

"A lot more than you, you self-absorbed two-timing jackass!" Gwen shouted back. Duncan smacked himself, regretting setting Gwen off.

Tyler continued to fume. "You...you...you just go to Hell, Duncan, go to Hell!" he shouted, breaking out of Gwen and Alejandro's hold and marching off towards economy class.

"Nice going Duncan!" Gwen said, giving Duncan a fierce angry look.

"Look, I didn't know!" Duncan said again. "When I left, you totally had a crush on me! Everyone could see it!"

"Well, obviously things changed,"

"Quiet Noah!" Gwen snapped. She ran towards economy class, dissapearing from view as she called after her (apparent) boyfriend. "Tyler! Tyler!"

"This is just great..." Duncan muttered, feeling like a gigantic idiot. Then he noticed a very pissed off CIT standing in front of him.

"Oh, this isn't over BY A LONG SHOT!" Courtney cried, bringing her foot up to a very sensitive place on Duncan's body.

"OOOOOOH..." Duncan moaned, falling over and clutching his family jewels as Courtney began to kick his body, shouting obscenities and vulgarities and just plain rude things.

"This is...quite a development," Alejandro noted.

"I'll say!" Cody said, cheerfully watching Duncan's beating from Courtney.

"Owen, you lucky bastard," Noah mumbled, looking up to the heavens. "You're so lucky you're out of this insanity barn,"

* * *

Gwen slowly poked her head into economy class. Tyler was sitting on the left bench, his arms crossed, his eyes turned downward at the floor. His face no longer looked enraged as it had a few minutes before. Instead, the jock looked tired and sad.

Gwen bit her lip and slowly approached Tyler, who didn't look up at her presence.

"I know you didn't kiss him back," Tyler said suddenly, causing Gwen to stop in her tracks. "I saw him kiss you, and I saw you were mad, and you pushed him away, so I don't want you to think I think you kissed him because I know you didn't, and I also know you didn't want to kiss him...you know?"

Gwen chuckled at Tyler's rambling. "Yeah I know..." she said softly.

The goth girl sat down on the bench next to Tyler and placed her hand on his. Tyler's hand wrapped around hers, holding it gently but firmly.

"I'm sorry I freaked out..." Tyler muttered. "I just got so freakin' MAD when I saw him try to kiss you..."

He sighed. "I get jealous really fast, don't I?"

"You do," Gwen agreed bluntly.

Tyler leaned back, remaining silent. Gwen could see he was trying to think of something to say, and she spotted flecks of guilt and shame and leftover anger in his eyes.

_We'll have to fix that, _Gwen thought with an impish grin. She slowly slid into Tyler's lap, placing her legs on the outside of his upper thighs, wrapping her arms around Tyler's neck and kissing him. Tyler returned the kiss, and the jock and goth remained lip-locked for several moments. It wasn't a heavy make-out session or a kiss with any tongue involved, just a simple sweet kiss.

Tyler broke it, and he pulled Gwen in for a hug. "He kind of had a point..." he mumbled sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"You and him do have a lot more in common," Tyler said, pulling Gwen back to look her in the eyes. "Way more than us,"

"Opposites attract," Gwen said, smiling at him. "And I am very much attracted to your oppositeness,"

Tyler laughed. "My bad communication skills are rubbing off on you," he teased.

"And my love of art is rubbing off on you," Gwen replied.

"Don't I know it - I actually know things about famous painters and whatnot!" Tyler laughed.

Gwen kissed him again, and remained sitting on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her. "You feeling better?" she asked.

"Kinda," Tyler admitted. His eyes grew dark and he glared toward the lunch quarters. "I still wanna kick that punk's teeth in,"

"He didn't know Tyler," Gwen said. "He didn't watch the show, he didn't see when you saved me from those stupid scarab beetles,"

"Or when you came to economy class to thank me," Tyler remembered.

"And how we ended up just talking all night long?" Gwen reminisced, snuggling into Tyler's chest. "He didn't see how we started to hang out more, and he DEFINENTLY didn't see me kiss you on the catwalk in Paris, did he?"

"I'm still a little shocked a girl as great as you could like me," Tyler said.

"Well, get used to it," Gwen said, kissing him again. "I ain't going anywhere, sporto. Espiecally not to Duncan,"

"Good," Tyler said with a grin. "He tries anything again, I'll pummel him!"

"I don't think your fist would agree honey," Gwen said, grabbing his arm and showing his bruised knuckles.

"He's got a hard face," Tyler shrugged, blushing in embarassment a little. "Must be all the idiot locked in there or something,"

Gwen giggled, and she was amazed at how much of her inner girl Tyler managed to bring out. Still, he didn't expect her to be like Lindsay. He was attracted to her, even when she was grumpy and sullen and rude, and he saw her quirks and interests as actually interesting.

Tyler, meanwhile, was filled with joy in his heart as he looked at Gwen. He always had a soft spot for the goth girl, ever since Total Drama Island. He thought she was independant, and so much different than all the girls at his school. When she started to grow closer to him, he fell hard, and was now the luckiest guy on the planet.

"I love you Gwen," Tyler said.

"I love you too, you dumb jealous jock," Gwen responded fondly. The pair kissed again, and the kiss became more passionate as it continued, with their hands beginning to travel over each other's bodies.

* * *

"Look's like we're sleeping up here...again," Noah commented as he and Alejandro walked into first class.

"You're lucky that we let you sleep in here when those two take up economy," Heather snapped.

"You only did it because we were gracious enough to allow you Amazon's to join us here after their first midnight make-out session in Jamaica," Alejandro said. Heather glared at him as Noah put a pillow up on a chair.

"It's fine by me," he said. "Those two can keep economy class for all I care as long as we get to sleep up here,"

"You gonna be okay Courtney?" Cody asked his teammate, who was sitting rather calmly in a chair across from him.

"I will be," Courtney said. "As long as Duncan keeps his distance,"

"Owwww..." a pained voice moaned from up front.

"Oh, I better go redress his wounds!" Sierra said, bounding up to the front.

Noah looked back in the direction of economy, and he shook his head. "Goth and jock...still can't believe it,"

* * *

**Just a little Gwyler oneshot I wanted to do after I rewatched "I See London...". I loved the idea of Tyler getting jealous of what he sees in the confessional. Hehehe.**

**I kinda feel like I rushed the scene between Tyler and Gwen, but I have plenty of other ideas for Gwyler stories, so there will be room for improvement in the future!**

**Also, Noah switching places with Owen isn't very important in this fic either. It's just because I despise Owen.**

**With a burning hatred.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**- Leo Dane**


End file.
